Texting
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Michael sends Ben a text.


'You look so hot in that suit.' Such a simple text, the one Ben is now opening his phone to read and the one I just sent. A few moments ago I excused myself from the group of intellectuals gathered around my husband to "refresh our drinks." Ben smirks at the screen and searches for me at the bar. Once our eyes meet he winks before returning to his conversation. Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy.

'I love this event but hearing you talk so elegantly is making my cock pulse. Tell them I just got sick then come up to our room.' I send the text then bolt to the elevator, pressing our floor number and getting the room key out. We're at an after-party for one of many conferences Ben has attended this week. Who knew my hubby was so into the literature scene? I handled the first few days pretty well but when you have a thing for men in suits and your delicious lover is always wearing a suit, well let's just say it's not easy to ignore. Not to mention I think the sexiest part of Ben's body is his brain. I may not have understood half of what was being said but I do know it sounded damn good coming out of his mouth. My baby is so smart, so wise, so clever. The elevator comes to our floor and I walk down the hall quickly, opening the door to our room as I get a text.

'Sorry, babe, I can't. I promised I would make an impression.' Oh, what a party pooper! I lie back on our bed and sigh. He just needs a little more convincing.

'Are you sure? I'm getting lonely up here in this room. Perhaps I should take things into my own hands...' I smirk and send the message, knowing how much he loves it when I touch myself. Okay, that was a little mean, but I'm so horny! Is it too much to ask for him to miss half of one event on this whole trip to eat my ass out like there's candy in it? This is for his job though, well kind of. These people are good people to know in his field and could help with... whatever professors need help doing. He's taking a while to respond so in the mean time I pull the curtains closed and strip, making sure the setting is tantalizing. I finish setting up the lube and condoms when my phone vibrates.

'Oh, Michael, please don't, just thirty more minutes and I'll be there, I promise.' Ugh! You would think I'm asking him to pull teeth or something! I'm sitting on this bed, waiting to give him orgasms, what more could you want? But no, I guess I can wait. If my hunky husband needs some time, he can have some.

'You'll just have to make it up to me later. ;]' Alright, now what? I think I'll take a shower so when Ben does get here I'll be fresh and clean, just waiting to get dirty all over again. I turn on the hot water and jump as ice cold water hits my flesh. Mmm, I love hotels. After waiting a few more minutes I try again and smile when it's nice and hot. Soaping up I devise a plan for when Ben gets up here. I'll tie him to the bed. No, no, I want those arms around me. Maybe I'll pretend to be disinterested and make him convince me. Nope, way too horny for that kind of role play. I shampoo my hair thoroughly before rinsing my whole body. I'll just lie on the bed in the most inviting way possible and hope that my hot bod is enough to turn Ben into an animal.

The shower lasted a good fifteen minutes and drying myself off took another three. I shave, five more down because I went slowly. Lying in bed I notice Ben's journal and smile. Grabbing it, I flip to one of the first pages that's blank and borrow the hotel's pen to write him a note.

'I love you, Professor.' I date the entry as Ben always does and put the journal away, hoping that whenever Ben finds it I'll be rewarded with a kiss... or something more. Any minute now Ben will walk through that door and I'm getting bored. I contemplate just going down there naked and dragging him back up but then find the many, many flaws in that scheme and decide against it. Checking my clock I notice his time is up and smile when I hear his card opening the door. Then there's my husband in all his sexy glory, sauntering into the room and stopping when he sees me strewn across the bed.

"Welcome home, Professor," I smirk, standing up and running my hands down his chest. "I think you're very over dressed." I kiss the warm skin of his neck as I unbutton his jacket and shirt, sliding them both to the floor. The next to go is his belt, then shoes and socks, then pants and briefs. Naked, we press together and come into a kiss that makes my knees weak. Those strong arms wrap around me and his smooth lips massage mine perfectly. I moan into his mouth and can feel myself growing hard against him. Oh, yeah, I need him bad. But I want this to last and I have to, ohh, I have to pull away... soon. Mmm, those lips. His hands on my body, sliding down to hold my butt to bring me closer. And now I can feel his arousal next to my own. God I need him. I want to feel him on me, around me, inside me. I want to melt into his body until we can't tell who's who. I want to make love, I want to fuck. I want all of him and it's driving me nuts. He pushes us to the bed and we fall onto the cool sheets lightly, his strong body lying over mine. We break from our kiss as Ben sucks on that spot behind my ear, leaving a hickey and making me even more desperate for him. My cock is so sensitive and it doesn't help that he's rubbing his cock against it. I can't stop moaning for long enough to let him know and my attempt to stop him turns into a whine as he begins licking at my nipples. He stops his movements and grins, bringing his face only inches from my own. God, those eyes make me melt every time.

"Are you having fun, baby?" He asks softly and all I can do is nod as his sultry voice hits my ears. He leans down to whisper in my ear, his tongue licking the flesh when it gets the chance, "You're so hot like this: desperate and horny. It makes me want to tease you for days, to see how much I can please you before you give in. What would you like me to do to you, Michael?" He begins rolling his hips again, our cocks rubbing together as he nibbles on my ear lobe. Does this boy expect me to be able to think under these conditions? I try as hard as I can to form a coherent thought and even harder to do anything but moan.

"I want you to... to kiss me while you, ohhh, while you finger me. Then I want you to - mmmm - to fu- make love to me." I don't know how, but I manage to describe exactly what I want while not cumming all over Ben's stomach. He pulls back and grins but before he can speak I add something else, "But right now my cock is about to explode so it would be nice if you could suck me off so I'll be able to last through our actual love making." He laughs and nods, pecking me on the lips softly before trailing down my chest and over my stomach, sliding onto the floor and dragging my hips to the edge of the bed. Those strong hands stay on my hips as he kisses around the base and nips the insides of my thighs. I try to wiggle toward him but he keeps my hips planted firmly and licks from the base of my cock up to the tip and licks off all of the precum he finds there. Have I ever said how well Ben gives head? It's like someone had a class on my anatomy and how to please it and Ben got straight A's. He finds the spot right under my head quickly and the tip of his tongue massages it while he fingers my balls with one hand. All I can do it arch my back and moan, lost in the feeling of being in Ben's mouth and hands. He deep throats me suddenly and swallows against my head, rotating his tongue around my shaft and I can't take it anymore. My hands go into his hair and I tug a little, our code for 'God damn you're good, I'm going to cum soon'. He smiles around my dick and sucks harder, his sign for 'thanks, I know, it's okay'. His fingers move to massage my perineum and I lose it, cumming hard and nearly blacking out from pleasure. He swallows as I cum which makes me cum more and it's amazing. With one last full lick he comes off my cock and laughs slightly at my body strewn out across the bed. He picks me up and puts me in the middle of the bed, resting my head in the pillows and smiles before kissing my cheek. I smile back and snuggle closer to him as I catch my breath.

"Has anyone ever told you how great your tongue is?" I ask and Ben laughs slightly, bringing the covers over our naked bodies as the air conditioning makes me shiver.

"I believe you have once or twice," he kisses me softly and his hand rubs up and down my side. "I love being with you like this, just us huddled beneath a blanket, kissing. It's nice."

"It is," I agree, "I love being with you, too. I couldn't wait to have you all alone like this, to connect to you this way again. You make me feel so loved and so horny." I laugh, running a hand through his thick blond hair.

"Mmm, well you're pretty delicious too. It's so difficult to pay attention when you're next to me, wearing those dress pants that hug your ass so well. I've been dying to get my hands on it all day." Ben smirk as his hand slides between my thighs which open readily. His fingers drum against the inside of my thighs before finding my hole and I sigh as he presses against it softly. I reach for the lube and hand it to him before bringing his lips to mine. Flat on my back, my eyes closed, lips moving slowly and thighs spread wide open I gasp as he rubs cold lube around my hole. The tip of his finger teases me slowly as it traces the edge of my pucker, making me want more. I whine into his mouth softly and he adds more pressure, the slick digit slipping in about an inch. I moan softly and suck on his tongue as a reward as he slowly explores my insides, purposely missing my prostate, and adds another finger. They work together, massaging my inner walls and rhythmically moving in and out. Ben is lying on his side next to me and I shift closer, draping one leg over his side in an effort to give him more room. I love the precision of his movements and the time he is taking to please me. Those fingers feel so good inside my body, reminding me of another part of his anatomy, and my cock has once again become hard and desperate. I get used to his rhythm when suddenly both fingers press directly against my spot and move in tight circles, making my back arch and a gasp forcing me to break our kiss.

"Fuck," I swear, my hand gripping his arm as I moan again before reclaiming his mouth. I kiss him harder and with more passion, letting my desperation show. He adds just one more finger and allows my body to stretch to accommodate it before speeding up his motions. His muscles flex under my fingers and I moan softly into his mouth. Our tongues battle as he finger-fucks me and it doesn't take long until I'm squirming against him, ready and needy.

"Ready for part two, baby?" Ben asks in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. I nod and he grins, removing his fingers slowly and reaching for a condom. I roll it on him and lube him up, giving him a short hand job as I realize just how long I have neglected his member. He kisses me once more before taking hold of my calves and putting them over his shoulders. I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and he takes my hand as he pushes in, filling me completely. He pauses, waiting for me to get used to the sensation. He's so much thicker and longer than his fingers and he's able to reach places inside of me that no one else has ever touched. He looks into my eyes and it's like we become the same person. He leans down to kiss me and I relax completely, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and allowing myself to fall into him. As he moves I moan into his mouth, his cock rubbing against my prostate as he fills me over and over again. I can feel his heartbeat, hear his breathing, and it's more than sex. We're making love and it's hotter than fucking can ever be.

"Oh, Ben! Oh, yeah, right there!" I moan against his lips, my ankles linking behind his ass as I try to push him in further.

"Fuck, Michael, you're so tight!" At the end of his sentence Ben lets out a gasp as I squeeze my muscles around him and I grin. Normally I would groan for him to move harder, faster, but right now he's moving perfectly and my nerves are going crazy. I am one giant, squirming, turned on nerve ending and it's amazing.

"God, don't stop, please, that's so good, baby!" Ben's cock is so hot, so hard, so filling and as I sneak a hand down to jerk myself off I realize just how close to cumming I really am. Ben senses this too and moves harder against me, sucking on that special section of my neck and I start seeing stars. My cock is hard and pulsing and when my thumb slide over the slit I'm gone, cumming all over his chest. My entire body pulses and I can't breathe because I'm moaning too much. My muscles constrict and Ben cums too, our bodies entwined as we gasp for breath together.

Ben slides out of me reluctantly and the feeling of emptiness makes me whine softly. He throws away the condom and cleans both of us up before returning to my side. He lies on his back and I wrap my arm around his chest, snuggling into his chest and linking our legs as he repositions the fallen blanket over us. The warmth of Ben's body is so nice and as we catch our breath I admire my baby. The way he holds me right now is so tender and so special to me. His arms keep me close and hold me tight, silently telling me that he loves me. After we have sex he always holds me, keeps me close to him, and it's my favorite part of our loving. It's when we've broken down all of our walls and are completely exposed and I feel the closest to him. Ben is always so careful with me and as I think of all of these things I fall in love with him all over again.

"What are you thinking about, Brown Eyes?" He asks softly, brushing the hair away from my face.

"I'm just falling in love with you again." I smile up at him before leaning up and kissing those sweet lips.

"I love you too, baby." He whispers and it's so genuine I kiss him again.

"Tonight was amazing. I'll have to send you naughty texts more often." I laugh and feel Ben's chest vibrating as he chuckles.

"Definitely. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But while I was talking someone mentioned that tomorrow night's mixer was cancelled so we have all night on our own." He smirks and lowers his voice, "I was thinking we'd have a nice, intimate dinner somewhere and then come back here and play an even more intimate game of truth or dare."

"Why professor, that's an excellent idea!" I smile, pecking him on the lips before snuggling back into his chest and closing my eyes. "But I think I need to get my rest before then. You wore me out!"

"Sweet dreams, Brown Eyes."

"You too, Professor."


End file.
